


Christmas Letters

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Clara requests that Danny write her a Christmas letter, because that's what people do at Christmas, right?





	1. 2016

**Author's Note:**

> I had no phone or internet reception for two weeks while I was away over Christmas and New Years, so what else was there to do but write? 
> 
> Letters to Clara, from Danny. Takes place over four years.

Dear Ma,

I hope you realise no one else writes Christmas letters anymore and the only reason I am is because you insist on it. What can I tell you that you don't already know anyway? I know you and Grace talk all the time, so there's not much I can say about her. Except that she and Will are going strong, and while I like the kid, I still don't approve of her dating. She's only 14! (And don't you dare mention Sally Greene. How did you even let me date at age 13?) She was a bit shaken after that whole hostage ordeal a few weeks ago, but then so was I. Who wouldn't be? And Will really is Grover's son; kept a level head and helped us all out of there. Steve barrelled in to save the day, of course. I've never been so relieved to see him in my life.

But moving on from that. Charlie's going well. He's like any other healthy young boy, and I love it. I might still be bitter about Rachel keeping him from me, but I'm making up for lost time, and while it was hard for Charlie to start with, he's come round, and now I'm Danno to two kids. I'm not as young as I used to be, and running around after him is hard work sometimes, but I wouldn't change it, I wouldn't change him for anything. 

Grace and Charlie are with Rachel and Stan for Christmas morning this year, but I get them after lunch and overnight, which is great. Steve and the team are coming around for dinner, and we're having a big party. Steve's going to fire up the grill for me (because after all these years he still doesn't believe I can cook. How does he think I've stayed alive this long?), and cook us up some ahi. I told him Christmas should be turkey and ham but he just laughed it off and told me we should make new traditions. (Plus, according to Steve, it's too warm for turkey and ham. I told him that that's what they eat in Australia too, and that it's hotter there, but he ignored me.)

But Steve, you'd think a liver transplant after almost dying would have slowed him down, but he keeps on going and going. It's going to kill him one day, I'm sure. He sends his love, by the way. When I told him you wanted an actual Christmas letter, he laughed but asked me to make sure I send you his love. And to say Merry Christmas from him. So Merry Christmas from Steve. (I was gonna tell him to just call you himself, but then he probably would and I don't think you should have to deal with him too.)

So anyway, I hope this Christmas letter is good enough for you.

Love to you and Dad,

Danny


	2. 2017

Dear Ma,

Was last year's Christmas letter not enough? Why do I have to write you one this year? (Especially when you were here in Hawaii only a few weeks ago. Grace loves her early present by the way, she and Will are off all around the island taking as many photos as they can on that camera. So thanks, I guess. Nothing me or Rachel can get her will be as good as that. Though at least they're out getting exercise. That's always good.) 

So I recall you telling me that I should have talked about myself too in last year's letter. Sorry. You know me, I'd much rather talk about my family than myself. I tell you though, it's been great being able to drink again this year. My liver is back to its original size and working as well as it ever did. And it seems like Steve has finally started taking better care of himself. Less reckless stunts and general thickheadedness, and more time spent thinking about the other people in his life. I like to think that since we started dating he's realised that people do in fact care about him, and that he in turn needs to care about himself. 

So Grace is still dating Will, which you already know, and I've come to terms with it. She could do worse, I guess. And Lou is always supportive of both Will and Grace (and yes, we've all made the tv show connection by now), and I know I can always count on him to look after my daughter if I'm not around. He's a good man, and so is Will. They're only 15, so I don't know if it'll last, but at least for now Grace is happy and I know I can trust Will.

Charlie is 6 now, and getting taller every day. Of course, being my son, he's likely to stop growing sooner than he'd like. He wanted me to tell you thanks for the bike. He's loving it, and I'm having a heart attack every time he goes racing down the sidewalk. At least Steve is usually by his side to make sure he doesn't fall. 

And Steve, well, you know all about how last New Years he showed up at my doorstep to profess his never ending love... Well, close enough. We've been together almost a year now, and sometimes I still can't believe it. I'll be honest, Ma, I love the man. Have done for a long time. But I never thought he'd be into that. It was a pleasant surprise to find out he was. 

Oh! There's actually something I haven't told you. (Though you probably won't be surprised, no one else has been.) Steve and I are moving in together. Or rather, I'm moving in with him. It makes more sense, with him owning the house outright, and it having a lot more room than mine. Charlie and Grace will both get their own room. We're going to let them redecorate the rooms, so that could be interesting. I imagine painting a room for a 6 year old will involve a lot of colour, and probably another paint job a few years down the track. I'm hoping Grace will be sensible about it.

Rachel's been somewhat subdued since Steve and I got together, but I think that's mostly out of concern for the kids. But I trust Steve a hell of a lot more than I trust Stan, and I know that he would never do anything to hurt my kids. Our kids. 

Well, that's the letter for this year, Steve's just knocked on my office door to say we caught a case. I hope it's not a long one. I'd like a quiet Christmas this year. (Though with two kids and a Navy SEAL that'll never happen.)

Send my love to all the family,

Danny


	3. 2018

Dear Ma,

Alright, you've convinced me. I'll send another Christmas letter this year. Even though you've been here more in the last year than ever before. I guess you've taken a liking to the Hawaiian climate (or is it just my fiancé you like? He sends his love too and wants you know know that he's very excited to try the recipes you've sent him.)

What news can I update you on when you've visited four times this year already? (Soon to be five, and I still don't really understand why you wanted me to send this to you back in Jersey instead of just giving it to you when you arrive.) Grace and Charlie are spending Christmas in England with Rachel's family, which is disappointing, it always is, but I can't begrudge them the opportunity to see their other extended family. So I'm glad you're coming to Hawaii this year, it'll be a little less lonely. Mind you, with Steve around, I'm never alone. 

To be honest, I think Grace didn't really want to go to England this year, but it wasn't anything to do with spending time with her father. No, she and Will have managed to last this long and they spend so little time apart nowadays that it'll be hard for them both. I shudder to think what'll happen if they're still together when they go off to college. (Although, maybe it'll mean Grace will choose to stay in Hawaii instead of going to school on the mainland...)

Charlie, however, is a different story. He's so excited to spend Christmas in England, and more so with the prospect of snow. I don't get it, kids who grow up in a snowless environment are so obsessed with the stuff. So I imagine I'm going to receive a lot of photos of Charlie in the snow. He's grown a lot this year, both physically and mentally. His teachers are very impressed with his progress and his abilities, and he's enjoying school, so that's good. He's also started playing baseball, so Steve's started coaching again. Most Saturday mornings we're all out at the local baseball games.

So apparently I still didn't talk about myself enough for you in last year's letter. What do you want me to say? My life is my work and my family. Work is the same as ever, in that it's different every time, and yet mostly the same. The cases change but the way we solve them doesn't. And my team is incredible. Kono's been on maternity leave for a few months now, and Abby's made a perfect addition to the team. She and Chin are thinking about buying a new place together, and I hope they do. Chin deserves to be happy, and with Abby and Sara living with him, space is becoming more and more necessary.

Oops, I'm talking about my family again, aren't I? Sorry, Ma. But know that it's the same here. I talk about my kids, and you guys constantly. What can I say? My family is the most important part of my life. And family extends so much further here. We're Ohana.

Having such a huge family has hampered some wedding plans this year, though we're mostly on track. Trying to pick a date that we could get everyone here was a struggle. But we're happy with the date we've picked (and oh boy, it's only two months away now.) And then the bridal party. (Can it be a bridal party when there's no bride?) In the end I decided on no best man, and instead will have Grace up there with me. Charlie's going to be our page boy, and Steve's asked Nahele to be his best man. It's going to be a great day. 

I think this letter got away from me a bit, so I hope you haven't minded reading it all (you're the one who wanted a letter in the first place, after all.)

Much love,

Danny


	4. 2019

Dear Ma,

I'm not mailing this letter this year. Mostly because I'm writing it while on the plane to Jersey, so I'll give it to you when we land. Sorry it's a bit later than usual. But I'm so glad I get to come spend Christmas with you all this year. Steve's excited too, the prospect of the whole family getting together again has him so antsy with anticipation, he looks like he's about to run laps around the plane. I'm telling you, this husband of mine is a lot of work. Oh, he's just read that and is frowning at me. Sorry, Steve, I still love you.

So, how quickly has this year flown by? It doesn't seem like 10 months since the wedding. What a week that was. Having you all there with us made the experience unforgettable and incredibly special. I still can't quite believe that you managed to get all of your children and grandchildren to attend. So, thanks again. Oh, I also have photos for you from the wedding. Sorry I forgot to send them over sooner. The year kind of got away from me.

So Grace is 17 now, and I can hardly believe it every time I look at her. She's so grown up. I'm watching her right now, sitting across the aisle from me. I'm so glad that I was able to bring her and Charlie with me for Christmas this year. (Though when Rachel and I rearranged our custody agreements this year, Grace made it clear that she wanted to move in with me and Steve, and seeing as she's older now, Rachel agreed, which surprised me a lot. But I am so glad to have her around nearly all the time.) Grace is thinking that she'll go to college on the mainland, so I'm trying to spend as much time with her as I possibly can. I think she thinks I'm smothering her a bit. I think she seems to have flourished a bit more without her mother's constant supervision. Will's sitting next to her, and they're watching something on Grace's iPad. It's been over three years now, and I think it would be a shock to see them split up, but I'm still waiting to see what happens when they go off to college. Will is also wanting to make the move back to the mainland, and I think they want to go to the same school, but I hope that they also choose because it's what they want to do instead of because it's where the other person is going. I love them both too much to see them crash and burn because they start to resent each other for decisions made at the age of 17. 

Charlie is currently sleeping next to Steve, curled up with Steve's arm around him. It's been a long day for him. I think it was a big change for him when Grace moved in with us and away from him, but by all accounts he's settled in nicely as the only child in the house. He spends more time at our place too, now that Grace moved, and I'm thankful that Rachel is letting me see him as often as she does. Steve's started teaching him to play the guitar, so the house is full of music, and there's nothing I love more than having my family around. Charlie's also still playing baseball, and Steve's become one of the most popular local coaches. I'm always having to fight the single moms away from him.

And the rest of my Ohana? Kono and Adam welcomed a beautiful baby girl in January, but you know of course, they were at the wedding. They named her Nani, after Kono's mother, and it's been a joy to see her grow over the year. Kono and Adam are great parents. Chin and Abby moved in together, and Chin proposed on Abby's birthday. It was all very romantic. (They're pestering me to make sure you and Dad will be attending the wedding, so keep an eye out for an invite.) Lou also wanted to make sure I sent you his love. (I think you really made quite the impression when you were here a few years ago. He still loves to talk about that ride along.) He and Renee have been taking more time for themselves this year, now that Samantha and Will are older, so Steve and I have been taking care of more than just our own kids this year. Oh boy, one weekend in September, we had basically everyone. Lou and Renee had to make an unexpected trip back to Chicago, so Samantha and Will ended up with us. Grace and Will were super happy. I made it my job to be the cockblocking father. So it was Thursday they came around. Charlie came over on Friday, it being our scheduled weekend. And then on Saturday morning we ended up with Nani too, as Adam ended up in hospital with appendicitis. Nahele stopped by on Saturday night, and laughed at all of us. Thankfully Five-0 were not needed that weekend, because it would have been all up to Chin, Abby and Jerry.

Am I rambling again? I feel like I'm rambling. I can't help it, I get it from you. I could talk about my family forever if I tried. And look, Ma, I'm still not talking about myself. Oops. What can I say? I'm happy. When I moved to Hawaii almost 10 years ago I never could have expected that this is how my life would turn out. And you know what, I wouldn't change it for the world. Oh, Steve's reading this again and looking at me with that goofy look of his, you know the one. The "I'm so in love" look. It's a good look on him. Especially cos I'm so in love too. Oh, he's blushing.

Anyway, we'll be landing soon and then I can give you this letter in person. I'm not gonna stick around to watch you read it though. That's too awkward.

Love you,

Danny

 

P.S. Thank you for giving me your son. I might be goofily in love, but how could I not be? Your son, and our family is everything I need. Looking forward to spending Christmas with you!

Steve

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
